


flowery

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [140]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: He was not good with feelings, truth be told.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Series: the quaren-fics [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	flowery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hernameinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/gifts).



> for hernameinthesky: I hope you enjoy it!

He was not good with feelings, truth be told: Draco had learned all his life to keep a careful facade of cool neutrality, even inside his solitary house.

Draco had fallen in love with Luna, who even though had blood as pure as his, cared not for the etiquette rules drilled into Draco’s mind since he was young. And when Luna reciprocated, Draco’s first thought was of the thick tome delineating courting rules for pureblood wizards.

He’d sent Luna flowers. She had approached him, held his hands and said this wasn’t needed at all; if he wanted to talk with her, all he had to do was come to her, and Draco had been flustered at the _faux pas_.

Nowadays, though - so used to Luna's freedom -, he probably wouldn’t be able to name the rules. He had mellowed out thanks to her.

He arrived home from work and there she was, arranging the flowers he'd sent earlier, during lunch, to her. Luna smiled, approached him, smelling like lavender and earth.

"Welcome home." She said, and Draco kissed her. Home was not cold anymore, opressive as it had been. No, home was warm and had Luna. He couldn't ask for more.


End file.
